The Vulcan Wayor not
by KLAINE4EverAlways
Summary: Cerulia Simmons was just a normal human...or maybe not so normal...that dreamed of joing the infamous Starfleet. But little did she know that a simple trip to a science event would change her life in ways she never imagined. Follow her tale of how she met possibly the most fascinating...and infuriating male in the universe.
1. The Normal Way

It's funny how things work. One morning, one could simply be attending a simple science symposium, not knowing how a chance meeting with an ingenious Vulcan can change one's life. This is how the story of Cerulia Simmons. The stardate was 6313.36 and to her, it was just another day. She was awakened by the sound of her parents arguing, once again affirming her want to join Starfleet. Some joined for the adventure, others for the glory; all she wanted was a better life for herself. As she dressed a simple pleated skirt and black button down blouse, she left her bedroom to do something about her hair. After her, once again, usual fight with her parents about her whereabouts for the day, Cerulia began her walk to the closest tram stop.

She was planning to attend an open admission science collegium at the city's civic center that day, in hopes of learning something she hadn't already read about in books. If she ever _did _join the famous Starfleet, she would be joining the science division, though her real dream was to be a pilot for a starship. She knew, however, that there were probably more than plenty of people who could maneuver the giant ships better than her, so she wasn't even going to try. The human was pulled from her inner thoughts as the tram pulled up, and she began her trip to the city's center.

Being something of a science genius, Cerulia soon became bored with the different lectures and seminars. "Most of this I learned when I was ten….why can't I find something new?" she asked herself quietly as she walked among the displays and tables. Most of the different presentations had been about different individuals opinions on someone else's work, which annoyed her to no end. When _she _makes her own theory of something in the universe, _she _will present herself at something like the event she was attending. It was only because of her annoyance that she noticed the flyer that would soon change her life.

_Today:_

_Dr. Spock speaks on his theory of interconnecting _

_realities._

_3:00PM._

The word _his_ is what drew her in. Either this really was his personal theory, or the flyer was false. Dr. Spock was well known in the scientific community, having published many works that had Cerulia captivated at a young age. However, she was interested in his IR theory, as there was little known of interconnecting realities at the time. Already being a fan of the Vulcan, she found herself sitting in the lecture hall in which he would make his presentation.

From his opening words, the human along with many others of other species, were sucked in. Cerulia soon found herself wishing she had brought her dataPADD with her, for she was itching to take notes on his lecture. He had found out that black holes were actual bridges through space time, allowing for alternate realities, given certain variables were correct. Once his lecture was over, Dr. Spock announced that he was available for anyone who had any questions. Cerulia was surprised to that, for such a captivating lecture, only four people, including her, went to him for questioning. Waiting patiently for her turn to supply him with her thoughts, she allowed her mind to collect itself. She soon found herself in front of the great mind that she had admired since an early age. Remembering that Vulcan's hands were receptive and rather sensitive, she simply inclined her head in greet. "Dr. Spock," she began "My name is Cerulia Simmons. I wanted to ask about the possibilities of going through the same black hole, but arriving at different times. Would the mass of the object have any effect on the date of arrival? For example, if a Federation starship and a simple, one-manned carrier were to enter a black hole, with the entry time being merely seconds apart, would the overall mass difference of the two ships cause them to arrive at different times?" she asked, feeling her hunger for knowledge growing.

The Vulcan then looked up at her, having looked back down to his notes as she spoke, an eyebrow raised in surprise. "Ms. Simmons, if I may, where did you receive your education in such things? That was not a question I expected from a…nineteen year old human," he expressed. Smiling slightly, she felt a strange sense of accomplishment, being the only attendee that he actually felt the need to look at. "Well, I graduated last year from the North American Academy of Science, but I've been reading your work, as well as that of others since I was able to read," she explained, unable to keep the slightly smug tone from her voice. Nodding his approval at her education, he lowered his eyes in thought as he processed how to answer her rather educated question.

Once he found his answer, he returned his eyes to hers, his mouth changing into a typical Vulcan smile. "I am afraid, Ms. Simmons, that we cannot continue our conversation here; the staff must come prepare the room for the next presentation. May I suggest the small coffee shop provided near the entrance of the center?" he asked, packing his notes away into his satchel. Merely wanting an answer to her inquiry, Cerulia accepted his invitation and followed him through the door of the lecture hall. Little did she know, that was the moment her life changed.


	2. The Half-Human Way

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek or any movie characters portrayed here! I only own my characters!**

As the human and half-Vulcan made their way to the small coffee establishment, the latter asked Cerulia of her times at the Academy, her professors, and other small things. He seemed entertained with her tales and accounts of events held at the prestigious school. When they arrived at the café, she ordered a soothing cup of Gyrainian berry tea, pulling the appropriate amount of credit from her small bag as the Vulcan looked over the offered beverages. She felt his smoldering eyes on her as she prepared to hand the cashier her payment and turned her head to look up at him. "Ms. Simmons, I believe it was I that asked that you join me here. Allow me to pay for your tea," he offered, paying for both of their drinks before she even had a chance to respond. Without another word, he guided her, teas in hand, to a small table near the back of the small shop.

It wasn't until they were sitting, that she realized that she never got an answer to the question that brought on their meeting. "Doctor, I do believe you have yet to provide me with an answer to my earlier inquiry," she provided before taking a small sip of her warm tea. If Vulcans could blush, Spock was sure he would have. In his attempt to learn of the degree of the young woman's educational background, he had forgotten to answer her initial question. After clearing his throat and taking a sip of his own chamomile tea, he began to explain. "In theory, you're assumption is correct. Mass would affect the time of arrival for the traveling object," he proclaimed, making her smile. He, of course, raised an eyebrow in slight confusion at her expression. _"This human is rather….interesting…" _the Vulcan thought to himself as he watched her drink her alien tea.

~X~page break~x~

After a few hours of more talk, Cerulia began to notice that the afternoon had quickly slipped into evening….all while she talked to the incredibly interesting half-Vulcan before her. Rising quickly from her chair, she quickly thanked him for the tea and conversation before all but running to the tram stop, leaving a confused Vulcan looking after her curiously. After she had left his sight, he sat back at the now half-empty table. Upon the reading of his notes and preparation to leave the shop, he noticed a small folded note in the spot that was once occupied by Cerulia's tea cup. The word _Spock_ was written in a neat script across the front of the folded paper and the Vulcan deemed it logical to read the small letter.

_Perhaps we could continue our engaging conversation at a later date. Please join me in the park on West Avenue. There is a table situated under a large oak tree. Shall we say…this Saturday evening at seven? I hope to see you there._

_-Cerulia Simmons_

_ "Curious,"_ thought the stoic alien, as he re-read the invitation. Going back to their long and conversation, he came to the conclusion that it was indeed pleasant and deemed it logical to want to continue. He was not due back to the Starfleet Academy until the semester started in a little less than a month, therefor there was no reason to deny the human's invitation. The _Enterprise_ had been docked for some time, having necessary repairs and upgrades performed, and the crew was told that they were to be on extended shore leave, allowing Spock to return to the academy and continue teaching. He had to admit, it was pleasant to meet someone who hadn't already known who he was…in regards to Starfleet. Maybe this human will prove to be rather…enlightening.

~x~page break~x~

Cerulia walked into her home after the longer tram ride, welcomed by the sound of her mother yelling at her father about only God know what. Ignoring their rants, she all but ran to her room and flung herself upon her feather bed. Grabbing her favorite book from her nightstand, she didn't notice until she had finished it hours later that it was by the Vulcan that had captivated her attention earlier that day. Ignoring the sound of something breaking downstairs, she closed her eyes and thought back to her rather eventful day. Not only had she actually learned something at the collegium, but she also met her favorite scientific author and had plans made to meet him again that Saturday evening. Cerulia was happy for the first time in _weeks_, having had nothing to do that summer but listen to her parents argue with each other over stupid crap. She hoped the half-Vulcan would be able to provide her with the distraction she needed as she continued to think about her possible future in Starfleet.

~x~page break~x~

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I wanted to apologize now for the short chapters, but I have a habit of getting everything out in only so many words! I shall try to make my chapters longer, but no promises! I want to thank xLunaAngelWarriorx for their really nice review! This chapter was for you!**


	3. The Starfleet Way

**A/N and Disclaimer**: First off, I want to thank all of my followers and reviewers! They are like crack to me and motivate me to get my chapters out! Secondly, there will be a time leap at the beginning of this chapter, with references to what was skipped. I wouldn't want my readers confused… Btw, **I don't own Star Trek or any previously known character from the series! **ONE WITH THE CHAPTER!

~x~page break~x~

An annoying blaring from her dataPADD is what awoke Cerulia on an ordinary Monday. This however was not just any Monday; it was the first day of class at the Starfleet Academy. The rest of her summer proved to be the best she had in years, thanks to a certain Vulcan distraction. Spock and she had eventually moved to their meetings whenever he was free. Thinking of their many gatherings over the past weeks, Cerulia stepped into her standard dorm shower. Of the all the times she had spent with her Vulcan, one instance stood out…..

_As Spock walked Cerulia home after one of their dates, she knew it was now or never…she had to tell him about her plan to be on the recruit shuttle to San Francisco in a week's time. Stopping him at the corner a block from her house, she turned her grey eyes up to his warm brown irises. "Spock, I haven't had a more enjoyable summer in years as I have now. But, all good things have to end. I can't stay here with _them _anymore," she cut off, looking toward the direction of her home. She excuse needed no explanation for the Vulcan genius had long known of her situation with the imbiciles that called themselves her parents._

"_So," she continued, "I'm joining Starfleet. The shuttle for new recruits leaves in a week for San Fran, and you can bet your pointy ears that I'll be on it. I want to get out of here and see the universe! Besides, you already said that you would be leaving the area at the end of the summer, so there's nothing holding me here," she finished, realizing that she didn't care if he tried to stop her, it was her decision. Though she didn't care, she was still surprised to see an _actual smile_ grace his features at her words._

Spock actually went on to tell her that he thought that she should join the fleet. It would give her the opportunity to use her vast knowledge and get away from her horrible family. In the time since then, it became apparent that Cerulia was the only being able to make his Human side dominate…the only being able to make him smile and laugh. The thought of his smile is what brought tears to her eyes as she brushed her long black hair into a regulation bun after dressing in her uniform.

Spock left three days before she did….and she hadn't received any contact from him. Grabbing her bag and schedule, Cerulia subconsciously rubbed her left hand fingers together, still feeling the tingle from the Vulcan kiss they shared before his departure from her life.

~x~page break~x~

Upon entering her advanced Xenolinguistics class, Cerulia was not expecting the sight that awaited her: Spock…_her_ Spock…was standing at the holoboard located at the bottom of the stairs of the lecture hall. Her…_Spock_…was her professor…at Starfleet. It was as if her body was on autopilot as she made her way to an empty seat in the bottom row. Taking out her dataPADD, she prepared to take notes from her…boyfriend? Friend? _"I have no idea what we were…are? GAH!"_ she thought, tapping the touchscreen of the PADD with more force than needed. She snapped out of her own mind just in time to see a look of utter confusion cross his eyes. Only she would have noticed the change on his seemingly emotionless face. Smiling shyly, Cerulia crossed her legs at the knee and settled in for the awkwardness that hung over the class.

Even though she answered more questions than expected from a first year student, Cerulia wasn't surprised to hear _Professor_ Spock call her out to stay after class for a moment. Once the classroom emptied, Cerulia rose from her seat and strode to the desk at which he sat. "Professor, I believe you requested a moment of my time?" she asked, her mind barely keeping the smartass tone from the simple question. "Indeed. I must admit that this is an unexpected turn of events Cer-Cadet Simmons. I trust that our relations will not have any negative effect on your progress in my class," he explained, his eyes never leaving his dataPADD.

The only sign of emotion was the light tint of green bleeding into the tips of his pointed ears. She knew he must have been fighting to keep the situation as professional as possible. However…"Relations, Professor? Are you saying that my past assumption that our summer relationship was not indeed over at the time of your departure?" she asked, her head tilting to the side. Standing from his desk and walking around to stand next to her, Spock caressed Cerulia's hand in a gentle Vulcan kiss. "On the contrary, T'hy'la, it hasn't even begun," he explained, a very Human smile gracing his face.


	4. The Science Way

**AN: Please forgive me for the extremely long pause! I've been swamped with homework and tutoring lately. Plus, we have limited computers in the labs here. I should be getting a laptop soon, so updates should be up more often once I get that. Well, I shall continue with the story now! Once again, I do NOT own Star Trek!**

~x~PAGE BREAK~x~

Spock was jumped slightly at the sound of a book hitting the floor of his previously silent apartment. As was the usual routine, Cerulia joined the Vulcan professor during the evenings to work on her homework while he graded papers. Without so much as a raised eyebrow, Spock got out of his chair, picked the Sirian Chemistry up, and place back onto the table in front of the cadet's lowered head. "Is there something on your mind that you would like to discuss?" he asked, returning to his seat across the table from the human. Giving the half-alien her worst glare, Cerulia sat up straight and removed her hair from the confines of her usual bun. "What makes you think I need to talk about anything? I'm perfectly fine. What could possibly be the problem?" she inquired, looking at him with a mixture of false innocence and annoyance. All it took to break her down was the simple raising of that one eyebrow, along with him pushing back from the table, the act being an invitation.

With a sigh, she got out of her seat and walked around the table to merely sit on the lap of her Vulcan. "I'm just…_tired_," she began. "I'm tired of doing something and pretending that it's all I want to do with my life. I love science, Spock, I do. But, what I want…what I _really_ want to do, is be a pilot. I've met plenty of them here, so I know it's probably never going to happen. I want to be on the conn of a constitution class starship. But being stuck in science division in frustrating me and that's why I took my anger out on a defenseless book," she concluded, watching her hands as they idly played with his long fingers. Spock, having long ended his attempts to control his emotions around the human, released a chuckle and wrapped his free arm fully around her waist. "T'hy'la, if you wish to be changed to the command course of study in order to pursue a career in piloting, then you should. You should do what you deem best for yourself," he explained, squeezing her waist gently.

Before meeting Cerulia, only Captain James T. Kirk was able to produce emotional response from the stoic half-Vulcan, and this was from years of friendship and chess games. Spock soon grew accustomed to the lack of emotional control that came with spending time with his girlfriend, or captain. He knew that she wanted to be a pilot and "get to drive over a thousand tons of space metal" as she once said. He had also seen her dozing many times, usually over a pilot's manual, available to all students aspiring to take the appropriate exam. He knew she had a passion for science, but also knew her heart was not in the lab, but in a pilot's chair. Their relationship had progressed rather steadily, with little dishonesty, mostly on his side. He neglected to tell her that he was a professor at the Academy, and he was now keeping his on-ship position from her. He has been neglecting to tell her that he is the Science officer aboard the USS Enterprise, as well as his position as her First officer. He knew she wanted to be assigned to that ship, but he wanted her to want it because she knew she was good enough, not because he was there.

**AN 2: VERY SHORT CHAPTER! I'll try to be more regular with my chapters! I'm glad to be back!**


End file.
